Sonaze
by Carlos-Break
Summary: El mundo le pertenece ahora a Kratos quien adora destruir toda la vida del planeta mobius, Sonic encerrado en un sueño despierta luego de 5 años muchas cosas cambias, pero los sentimientos de una gata no han sido alterados en tan largo lapso de tiempo
1. Retomando el camino

**Sonaze**

-Sonic: Guerra... una sola palabra puede condenar todo el mundo, destruyendo todo a su paso, pero ¿Por qué? Tanto he peleado que ya olvide la razón, aunque aún tengo algunos recuerdos de las muertes de mis mejores amigos, me parece que el primero fue Tails si tan solo no me hubiera protegido ahora seguirá vivo, luego knucles también protegiendo me, después rouge pero protegiendo a shadow con la fe de que ambos detuviéramos a Scourge, sin embargo, ni con la vida de shadow y silver fuimos capaces de matar a Scourge, dejándolo matar a Cream, Amy y a todos los demás, pensar en ello me hace sentir que no vale la pena seguir a delante, ¿para qué? Tarde o temprano moriré por las manos de Scourge.

-?: Aun no sonic te queda un largo camino por recorrer y esta vez alguien especial te ayudara

-Sonic:¿Quién?

-?: Muy pronto lo sabrás ahora despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!

**Capitulo 1: Retomando el camino**

-Blaze: ¡DESPIERTA SONIC! , ahora no es tiempo para descansar

-Sonic: aaahh (abría sus ojos lentamente) blaze, espera BLAZE estas con vida no sabes cuanta alegría

-Blaze: Shhhuuu (tapándole la boca con su mano) más tarde nos saludamos (sonriéndole) pero ahora estamos en serios problemas

-Sonic: ¡QUE MAS PROBLEMAS!

-Blaze: Sonic por favor has silencio que luego te lo explico, ahora solo sígueme

Blaze y sonic caminaron por una cueva muy oscura sin ver absolutamente nada, sin embargo pareciera que Blaze sabía bien por donde iba, pero Sonic no así que se tropezó con una piedra y callo, Blaze le ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo de la mano para evitar accidentes, por más de 15 minutos el camino seguía igual de oscuro, de pronto se oyeron pasos.

-Blaze: Ya casi no nos queda tiempo aumentemos el paso sonic o si no estamos muertos

-Sonic: Pero ¿por quién? Acaso es Scourge

-Blaze: Scourge hace mucho tiempo que murio

-Sonic: quien lo mato se suponía que era el ser perfecto al absorber el poder de la Masterd Esmerald

-Blaze: Como ya te lo dije antes guarda silencio ahora te explicare todo lo que ha sucedido estos 5 años que desapareciste, pero te lo ruego sonic camina más rápido y guarda silencio

Sonic obedeció las ordenes de Blaze y aumento su velocidad al igual que Blaze, caminaron lo más rápido en esa cueva oscura, siguieron así hasta que podían ver la luz al final del camino, pero una sombra gigante apareció interrumpiendo a ambos la salida

-Blaze: Maldición

-Sonic: Déjamelo a mí

-Blaze: Espera Sonic solo lo matara la…

Sonic corrió rápidamente hacia la sombra, se paro frente a ella extendiendo sus manos, mientras que un brillo salía de sus palmas haciendo que la sombra se desvaneciera

-Sonic: Muy fácil

-Blaze:"Pero como ni mis poderes los eliminan"

-Sonic: Eeee Blaze nos vamos

-Blaze: A claro pero date prisa Sonic siempre me distraes

-Sonic: QUEEE

-Blaze: Cállate y corre

-Sonic: "a pero que acabo de savarla "

-Blaze: "A siempre hace lo que digo"

Los dos lograron salir de la cueva por fin, mientras que observaban un paisaje totalmente diferente, lleno de tanta luz que los ojos de sonic y Blaze no podían abrirse por completo, podían escuchar los pajaros cantando de felicidad por tanta paz, sonic se recostó en el pasto y le dijo a Blaze

-Sonic: Blaze que ha pasado en los últimos 5 años que desapareci

-Blaze: No puedes imaginártelo apareció un nuevo monstruo peor que Scourge

-Sonic: PEOR

-Blaze: Lastimosamente si el derroto a Chaos y Nazo juntos de solo un golpe y se nombro a si mismo rey de todo lo que existe en el unvierso con el nombre de Kratos

-Sonic: Maldicion, pero entonces como es posible que exista todo este gran paisaje acaso es una resistencia

-Blaze: Resistencia (su cara cayó en la soledad y en una gran tristeza) eso ya no existe

-Sonic: Eso es imposible simpre habrá resistencia por parte de todo…

-Blaze: De quienes nosotros dos, por si no lo sabías todo el mundo ha muerto solo estamos tu y yo, Kratos los asesino a todos y me busca a mi pero por alguna razón te dejo con vida a ti

-Sonic: Me dejo con vida ¿acaso me atrapo?

-Blaze: Si no recuerdas

-Sonic: No los únicos recuerdos que tengo es que vi morir a todos mis amigos frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo

-Blaze: Ya veo parase que Kratos te borro la memoria

-Sonic: QUE

-Blaze: Cuando Tails Knucles Shadow y por ultimo Silver murieron tu peleaste cara a cara contra Scourge en el santuario de las esmeraldas, recuerdo verte transformado en super pero Scourge utilizo la energía de la Master Esmerald para trasnformarse en hyper lo cual te coloco al borde de la muerte, aunque antes de eso sucediera un brillo salió de tus manos y aparecieron de la Master Esmeralda, Chaos y Nazo golpeando a Scourge para ayudarte a ganar la pelea, sin embargo no fue suficiente porque Scourge le atravesó el pecho a ambos con sus simple manos, sacándoles el corazón. El te lanzo un gran Chaos Spear el cual acerto en tu brazo derecho dejándote inconciente, se te acerco lentamente para matarme, pero del suelo salió un gran brillo encandeciente segándome, trate de aclarar la vista pero me resulto imposible, lo único que recuerdo fue un grito desesperado de Scourge…


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Capitulo 2: Recuerdos dolorosos **

Sonic y Blaze seguían conversando sentados en el campo de un nuevo lugar a un no descubierto por Kratos pero el aun seguía buscando a sonic desesperadamente, la razón era desconocida ya que los datos sobre este nuevo personaje eran desconocido. Blaze seguía contándole a sonic todo lo que se había perdido en estos 5 años

-Blaze: Cuando me desperté, estaba en green hill, me levante lentamente para observar quien me había traído, pero no pude observar a nadie ni siquiera a los pequeños Chaos, todo el lugar estaba limpio no había rastro de un ser viviente, trate de caminar pero por alguna razón no podía, mis fuerzas se habían agotado así que caí desplomándome en un gran sueño

-Sonic: sigue Blaze porque has parado de pronto

-Blaze: Acabo de recordar a Silver el murió salvándote diciendo "Eres libre de buscar el amor Blaze" –De la cara le brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas

-Sonic: Oh lo siento "IDIOTA"

-Blaze: No importa Sonic ahora escucha atentamente. Desperté en una celda no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que un sujeto me dijo que Kratos se había apoderado de todo el mundo en tan solo dos años, me di cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo y aun no sabía nada de ti, pero de pronto escuche las palabras "DAME PODER" y volví a caer pero esta vez sentí como mis fuerzas me eran arrancadas. De nuevo me volví a levantar y me vi de nuevo en la celda, descubrí que habían pasado dos años más y aun no sabía nada de ti, así que decidí escapar de esa celda, utilizando el Chaos Control, me transporte a tu casa para ver si encontraba algún rastro tuyo me pareció una idea estúpida pero no tenía otro lugar, lo que me pareció más extraño fue ver tu evitación exactamente igual no había ningún cambio, en esos 4 años no había estado nadie aunque la pared y la pintura no se había deteriorado y se sentía una energía en tu pequeño hogar, trate de concentrar mi energía espiritual para encontrarte pero me resulto imposible, pero aun así el lugar tenia comida para 3 meses así que me quede a vivir por dos meses en casa y luego hice un Chaos Control para transportarme de nuevo a mi mundo pero también estaba destruido y todos mis amigos habían muerto aunque la verdad ya me lo temía, pasaron 4 meses mas y seguía buscando rastros de vida y nada cambia hasta 5 meses después cuando pude sentir algunas energías por green hill, me transporte rápidamente allí y observe que habían varios robots, aun no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando de pronto uno de ellos salto hacia mi posición con una gran espada eléctrica, lo esquive fácilmente y logre destruirlo

-Sonic: Espera antes de eso sabes si Eggman sigue vivo el podría ayudarnos o acaso es el culpable de esto

-Blaze: No el ya murió hace mucho tiempo registre el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar pero solo vi varios robots destruidos por todo el camino pero cuando llegue al final observe el cadáver de Eggman junto con otro humano calvo pequeño

-Sonic: Vaya, por favor continua Blaze

-Blaze: (suspiro) eee donde iba así, logre destruir fácilmente aquel robot, pero habían demasiados robots y cada uno era más fuerte que el anterior no me quedo más remedio que hacer un Chaos Control y transportarme hacia tu casa, pasaron los días hasta que una noche tuve un sueño alguien me estaba indicando tu posición, también donde estaban los guardias o algún tipo de peligro, al día siguiente me levante muy confuso no sabía si lo que había visto era real, fui a comer algo aunque cuando fui a mirar en la gaveta de comida encontré una Chaos Esmerald Azul, eso ya era suficiente era una gran señal tenía que salvarte fuera como fuera, así que decidí salvarte e hice un Chaos Control para ir a la posición que se me había mostrado en el sueño y para mi sorpresa te encontré descansando en una cama rodeado por un campo de color azul, por ultimo te trate de despertar pero tú no despertaste hasta después de dos horas cuando te empecé a gritar, la verdad me alegre mucho al saber de que estabas con vida Sonic, creo que aun hay esperanza para este mundo, pero necesito saber si tu aun quieres pelear

-Sonic: Yo la verdad quisiera que todo esto fuera un simple sueño que despertara rodeado de todos mis amigos, que nadie hubiera muerto, que Tail,s knucles, Shadow, Silver y todos mis amigos estuvieran vivos

-Blaze: Sonic la verdad eso ya no es posible, yo ya me hize la idea perdi a Silver si me dolio pero aun te tengo a ti Sonic mi primer verdadero amigo, por eso necesito que me ayudes intentemos destruir a Kratos yo sé que si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo lograremos

-Sonic( se detuvo y observo con determinación Blaze): Blaze te lo prometo no me rendiré jamás y ambos conseguiremos eliminar a Kratos ( le extendió la mano)

-Blaze: (sujeto con fuerza la mano de Sonic): Yo igual prometo jamás rendirme

Y así Blaze y Sonic empezarían su nueva travesía para salvar el mundo de las garras de Kratos un enemigo desconocido


	3. Rompiendo nuestros destinos

Capitulo 3: Rompiendo nuestros destinos

Sonic P.D.V.

Continuamos corriendo por esa gran naturaleza tan bella y hermosa me di cuenta en todo este camino que aun hay esperanza mientras veía a Blaze que se le veía algo distraída y pensativa "en que estarás pensando" no le tome importancia, seguimos corriendo hasta ver una fortaleza "se parece a donde vivía Knuckles" pero aparecer Blaze no se da cuenta del lugar sobre donde esta parada y sigue adelante como si nada

Sonic: **¡Blaze! Espera fíjate donde estamos**- Le grito mientras freno en seco para buscar alguna sobreviviente "Estos lugares solían vivir los pequeños Chaos…Chesse…"

Blaze: **Este lugar…Sonic no me digas que estas pensando en Chesse y Cream…Sonic**-Esas palabras han llegado directo a mi corazón. Caigo al suelo y lo golpeo con mis puños incesantemente "no fui capaz de protegerlos yo no fui un héroe…nunca lo he sido tan solo he sido un erizo como cualquier otro…solo que peor, incapaz de proteger a cada uno de ellos...hasta el orgulloso Shadow tuvo que sacrificarse…por ¡MI! Maldición porque tenía que pasar esto…ya han pasado varios años y no he cambiado en absoluto como es posible que les haya fallado- **Sonic por favor detente**- Sigo golpeando el suelo a pesar de las palabras de Blaze- ¡ALTO!- Escucho gritarle a Blaze desesperada pero no me detengo y continuo golpeando el suelo

?: **Blanco fijado, misión aniquilar a Blaze, recuperar a Sonic el erizo a toda costa**

Blaze: **¡Sonic!**- Sin prestar atención a su grito escucho que alguien sujeta y golpea fuertemente a Blaze contra el suelo "No…deja a Blaze en paz…!DEJALA EN PAZ!"

Sonic: **¡Aaaarg! ¡SUELTALA PEDAZO DE MIERDA!**- grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras me le acerco al robot para darle una patada "esta vez será diferente la protegeré con mi ¡vida!"

?: **Aniquilar a Blaze**- Su brazo derecho se convierte en una espada apuntando hacia el pecho de Blaze

Blaze: No me tendrás tan fácil- Lanza una patada a la cara del robot pero este la esquiva con facilidad "es más rápido que Blaze"

Sonic: **¡DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITO!**- Le doy una patada en toda su cabeza metálica descubriendo que es nada más que otra copia de Shadow "COMO SE ATREVEN A PROFANAR LA IMAGEN DE SHADOW…EL…EL…"-**MURIO PARA SALVARME**- Antes de que el robot toque el suelo lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo de color negro con esa línea roja y ese guante "maldito el que haya hecho esto…Shadow…ese no es Shadow solo una copia barata" le sujeto con mi brazo izquierdo y con mi brazo derecho le golpeo en la cara tirándolo al piso y logro romperle un poco de su acero para terminar le dio con mis dos rodillas en su cara rompiéndosela en mil pedazos "lo sabia solo eres una estúpida creación" en un momento escucho dentro de mi mente

?: **Golpéalo vamos no te detengas el quería hacerle daño a Blaze destrúyelo por completo**

Sonic: **MUERE MALDITA COPIA INSERVIBLE**- Le destrozo el pecho arrancando sus entrañas llenas de cables destrizándolas una por una "si…lo haré este desgraciado debe pagar" lo sigo golpeando- **como se atreven a copiar a Shadow…El se sacrifico por mí para salvarme…ESO NUNCA DEBIO PASAR…y ahora tu maldita copia muere**- Estoy por darle un golpe que lo destruirá en miles de pedazos pero siento algo que me rodea y me abraza

Blaze: **Sonic ya es suficiente**- Sin darme cuenta Blaze me está abrazando sujetándome fuerte mente y además de eso siento mi hombro mojarse una gota de llanto de los ojos de Blaze cae sobre mi hombro y se desliza sobre el "Yo…"

Sonic: **Pero…Blaze es una copia de Shadow…debe ser destruida…**-con mis manos sujeto las de ellas- **Hemos perdido a tantos amigos…y el te hizo daño…yo no quiero perderte Blaze…no lo soportaría**-Suelto unas pequeñas lagrimas que no tocan el suelo porque Blaze sin sus guantes desliza suavemente su mano y sus dedos tocan mi cara limpiando mi rostro

Blaze: **Yo…extraño a todos ellos en especial a Silver…el murió frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada…para salvarlo**- Me sujeta fuertemente recostando su cabeza en mi espalda dejando libre la cascada de sus hermosos cristales

Sonic: El **murió para salvarme…todos los que están junto a mi mueren protegiéndome…**- Retiro suavemente los brazos de Blaze y me paro

Blaze: **Sonic…no creas eso**- Me abraza recostando su cabeza en mi pecho- **No quiero que te alejes de mi…Sonic fui la primera que conocí mi primer amigo…yo no quiero pasar otro día mas en esa dolorosa soledad**- No para de llorar humedeciendo mi pecho rosado

Sonic: **Pero…**- Le levanto la cara para que ella me mira directamente a mis ojos y entienda que esto es serio- **No ves lo que pasa Blaze…todos los seres que he querido se han muerto para protegerme…estoy arto de eso…no quiero que te hagan daño me buscan a mi no a ti**- Le doy un abrazo derramando algunas lagrimas a Blaze- **Adiós**- y me largo del lugar corriendo a toda velocidad dejándola a ella sola "es lo mejor…por lo menos así estará a salvo"

Blaze: **¡SONIC NO ME ABANDONES…POR FAVOR!**- Escuche poco las últimas palabras porque utilice mi máxima velocidad para alejarme de ella "es lo mejor para ti…Blaze aunque no lo sepas tu eres la más importante de todos…cuando te conocí me sentí distinto algo en ti me gusto…tu forma de salvar el mundo…pero cargabas con toda esa carga tu sola…ahora te entiendo y es mi turno de salvar todo este mundo por mi cuenta…por todos mis amigos Tails Silver Amy Chess Cream todos y mas que…no quiero recordarlos es muy doloroso…"Me alejo de la zona verde entrando en una zona llena de escombros parece ser una cuidad pero es como si una bomba hubiera destruido todo el lugar y el aire esta inpregnado con cenizas, puede que un volcán haya explotado cerca de aquí, pero es algo improbable "tiene que haber alguna pista para hallar al responsable de esto"

?: **¿Que harás cuando lo encuentres?**- Resuena la misma voz que antes en mi cabeza

Sonic: **Déjame adivinar eres mi otro yo pero malvado**- Me acerco hacia unas ruinas levantando algunas piedras

DarkSonic:** Si así es, ¿seguro te preguntaras porque te ayudo?**

Sonic: **No me interesa saber la razón necesito poder y contigo será suficiente…ahora a buscar sobrevivientes por todo el mundo**- Empiezo a caminar levantando todos los escombros observando solo cadáveres carbonizados y algunos esqueletos

DarkSonic: Poder **te lo daré porque necesito que sobrevivas si tu mueres yo…**

Sonic: No **me interesa tus absurdas razones solo me darás poder cuando lo necesite y punto. Eres un ser maligno por lo tanto no me interesa llevarme bien contigo, ¿ha quedado claro?**- Levanto el cráneo de un humano parece, sus rasgos indican que ha sido atravesado cuatro veces y fue con algo muy fuerte y muy filoso- **Podría ser obra de Kratos…  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>Como quieras, ¡es más me parece bien! Y como crees que sería Kratos el tiene sirvientes eso no hay que ser un genio para saberlo<br>**  
>Sonic: <strong>Si tienes razón…tu sabes más cosas que yo tienes alguna idea de cuantos puede tener<strong>- Dejo el cráneo en el piso con el resto de los demás dándome cuenta que todos tienen la misma herida ninguno tiene otra demás- **¿Te diste cuenta?  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>Si solo un enemigo…pero si solo uno causo todo este desastre a la ciudad de New york…es más poderoso de lo que pensaba<br>**  
>Sonic: <strong>Me<strong> **pregunto si…**-Agacho la cabeza para no seguir viendo tantos muertos aunque resulta imposible porque ahora que me doy cuenta estoy pisando algunos- **Cuantos inocentes…pero ella aun vive hay algo por lo que luchar aun  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>Ella<strong> **estará bien, somos el blanco de Kratos, para el Blaze no significa nada por nuestra suerte**

Sonic: **Si por eso preferí abandonarla**- Salgo de las ruinas, regresando a la carretera cuyo estado es mejor comparado con las demás cosas a su alrededor

DarkSonic: **¿Bueno ahora a donde vamos a ir?  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>Deberíamos buscar algunos sobrevivientes<strong>- Me tomo en marcha para largarme de la ciudad y dirigirme hacia otra

DarkSonic: **No lo creo no necesitamos cuidar más pañales, empecemos a entrenar arduamente para prepararte porque tomare forma**

Sonic: **¿FORMA? Aarrggg!**- De repente vomito algo de color negro que se levanta y de el salen brazos y piernas, quedando exactamente a mi solo que de color negro

DarkSonic: **Bueno se siente bien tener forma**- Se sacude todo el cuerpo "¿pero cómo es que?"- **Aun puedo escuchar tus pensamientos idiota así que habla en alto  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>Esta bien, pero ¿porque antes no lo hiciste?<strong>- Me coloco en guardia y lanzo un puñetazo

DarkSonic: **No tengo porque decírtelo, tu lo dejaste claro- Esquivando mi golpe y dándome una fuerte patada en el estomago**- Y te haces llamar el más rápido del mundo

Sonic: **¡YA VERAS!**- Lanzándome al ataque

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno gracias a todos por aquellos que siguen esta historia y perdón por hasta ahora continuarla<p>

Gracias por sus reviews Eliz y Nancy muchas gracias a las dos

Se despide Carlos Larry X3


	4. No te separes de mí…

Capitulo 4: No te separes de mí…

Blaze P.O.V.

Sonic me ha dejado totalmente abandonada en estas ruinas "Sonic no lo entiendes...si he de morir quiero que sea a tu lado no sola…ahora estoy perdida de nuevo en esta infinita soledad…no puedo seguir adelante sin ti Sonic…todos esos días tan solitarios tan vagos…lo único que me mantenía viva era...saber que tu aun seguías vivo me motivaba a entrenar todos los días, sé que mis avances fueron muy pocos pero logre conseguir nuevos poderes, pensé que era invisible con ellos pero los poderes de Kratos están fuera de toda la imaginación, es verdad soy una carga para Sonic, es mejor que regrese a como todo era antes… tan solo me preocupaba por mi y dependía de mi…lo mejor es olvidar a Sonic y concentrarme en mi supervivencia…pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo, el fue mi primer verdadero amigo, ese tonto erizo no me dejaba en paz incluso cuando pelee contra él, juntos derrotamos a Eggman Nega…no importa lo que haga tendré que seguir adelante sin el…ya que cuando el toma alguna decisión nadie puede cambiar su opinión" Me coloco de pie y me acerco hacia una columna de piedra

Blaze: **SONIC!**- Grito golpeando el pilar de piedra con mis manos en fuego envueltas totalmente por este, rompiéndolo totalmente "Porque tienes ese maldita forma de ser…un ser amable pero que nunca se compromete a nada…acaso ocultas tu verdadero ser… en que estoy pensando…eso no es…el tan solo…"- **¡SONIC DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!**- De repente salen 15 robots parecidos a Silver "no…el dio su vida por mi y Sonic…como pueden hacerle esto…no..."

Blaze: **Silver…quien pudo haber hecho esto...**- Digo bajando mi cabeza soltando algunas lagrimas las cuales son por ver el perfecto cuerpo metálico de Silver bajo las ordenes de Kratos "Como demonios nació el…quien es el…" -**¡QUIEN SE CREE KRATOS PARA HACERNOS ESTO!**- Los robots voltean mirándome fijamente, me coloco en guardia para empezar la pelea "No dejare que deshonren la imagen de… ¡Silver!"

Mechas Silver: **No es el objetivo, buscar y destruir a Sonic el erizo a toda costa**- Voltean todos los mechas y se dirigen por donde Sonic hace pocos minutos se fue "cómo es posible que ellos me ignoren… creen que no valgo la pena… creen que soy una debilucha…no… ¡no!...Soy tan fuerte como Sonic y les dejare muy claro que no necesito de ese erizo para ¡cuidarme!"

Blaze: **¡SI QUIEREN LLEGAR A SONIC TENDRAN QUE ELIMINARME!**- Les grito con todas mis fuerzas para que entiendan que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida para protegerlo, lleno mis pies y puños en llamas lanzándome al mecha de la izquierda- **Muere…**- Lo atravieso por el pecho con mi puño enterrando mi brazo hasta mi codo- Como lo pensé copias baratas- Un robot me lanza una patada pero se la detengo poniendo enfrene de mi al robot- Acaso me crees idiota!- Trueno mis dos dedos generando una chispa la cual se forma un fuego letal con forma de ola que derrite al robot destruyendo totalmente- **Solo quedan 13, vamos pedazos de hojalata demuestren que tienen el verdadero poder del…del…!LEGENDARIO SILVER!**- Grito derritiendo el robot que se encuentra en mi brazo mientras 4 se ponen delante de mí, comenzándole a iluminar sus manos de un color verde- **¡Al fin algo digno!**- Una enorme presión recae sobre mi impidiendo que me pueda mover- **Son más fuertes de lo que pensaba**- Cuatro mechas dos a la izquierda y dos a la derecha se ubican sacando pilares de piedra con un gran filo al final del pilar- **Con que quieren jugar**- Apretó mis puños con todas mis fuerzas extendiendo mi poder del *Chaos Fire* cada vez mas y mas…llevándolo a mi nuevo poder-**¡CHAOS FENIX!**- El fuego envuelve mi espalda formando mis enormes alas de fuego mientras en cada brazo formo unas daga hechas de fuego cruzando mis brazos lanzando fuego en pequeñas cantidades a gran velocidad interceptando los pilares de piedra, destruyéndolos fácilmente observando que están a poco de impactar en la cabeza de ambos mechas- **¡Muere!**- Mis flamas disparadas atraviesan el cráneo metálico de los mechas que están a la izquierda y derecha de mi-** Sigu…**-Los dos mechas con dos espadas de metal, las blanden atacando directamente a mi pecho- ¡Mierda!- Pero antes de que ellas logren tocarme mis alas me protegen del golpe derritiendo las espadas y lanzando a volar a los dos mechas-**Basura metálica, no son más que un insulto a la forma de ¡SILVER!**- 1 robot se pone enfrente de mi mientras los otros 8 se ponen detrás de él, todos los robots forman una flecha, levantando sus manos todos al mismo tiempo "pero que…¿porque tantos robots?" el brillo del poder de Silver brota de sus manos "estoy asombrada cuanto poder tienen y…" Todo el piso que esta sobre mis pies se levanta y me es llevado hacia el cielo "No puedo moverme pero qué demonios" De repente la fuerza de gravedad sobre la roca que estoy parada aumenta y quedo pegada de frente a ella impidiéndome mover totalmente "Maldición no puedo aaaa mover ni un dedo" Me esfuerzo al máximo pero aun así no puedo mover una parte de mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta me elevo mas y mas. Por último la roca da un giro 360 grados, cambiando mi posición haciendo que vea la gran caída y muerte segura que tendría cualquiera "pero yo tengo alas…acaso no planearan tirarme con todo y la roca" Al darme cuenta de su plan trato de soltarme con todas las fuerzas pero es inútil, al mirar hacia los lados me detallo que hay 30 robots "Pero si solo eran 9…como…de donde salieron los otros 21" fijo la vista de nuevo en el piso y logro ver que hay estalagmitas bien afiladas aunque de roca atravesarían fácilmente a cualquier ser vivo "Con que eso es…que hago maldición…"Lo que tanto me temía empieza a pasar la fuerza que sostenía la piedra deja de funcionar pero el poder que mantiene mi cuerpo inmóvil aumenta cada vez mas comprimiéndome al mismo tiempo "Aaaaa me duele el pecho"- Aaaaaa!- Gritando de dolor trago saliva y aumento la fuerza en mis brazos pero es inútil "No…no…" calculo la caída hacia las estalagmitas "serán 30 segundos" mientras cierro mis ojos rindiéndome "No hay salida de esto…todo…a acabo…por fin" 15 segundos para mi muerte aprrieto mis labios y ojos para recibir el juicio final "adios a todos…ya estaré contigo Silver" 8 segundos para ser atravesada siento un dolor en el corazón y un recuerdo me atraviesa la mente

Flash Back

Sonic:** todos los que están junto a mi mueren protegiéndome…  
><strong>  
>Fin del Flash Back<p>

Blaze: **Sonic…ni siquiera te fui de ayuda…**- "fue inútil un estorbo para el…ahora quien lo ayudara…estará solo contra Kratos…pero es mejor podre estar con Silver…pero…yo… quiero estar con Sonic…yo quiero…yo quiero" sin darme cuenta mis mejillas se sonrojan y el fuego de mis alas aumenta radicalmente mientras Abro mis ojos - **¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON SONIC!**- Destruyendo el control sobre mi y destruyendo la piedra detrás de mi quedando a 2 segundos de la muerte- **¡AUN NO!**- Con mis manos incinero las estalagmitas aterrizando sobre suelo firme mientras mi mente se despeja y el único de mi vida por fin está en curso "Sonic el erizo es terco y tono…jeje…pero él fue mi primer amigo verdadero y lo defenderé con mi vida" Enciendo el vuelo quedando en el aire frente a los 30 robots "Ahora no tengo tiempo que perder" Junto mis dos brazos apretando mi cuerpo al máximo para acumular toda la energía posible del Chaos Fire en mis alas lanzando, siento que no puedo contener mas la energía y extiendo mis dos grandes alas generando miles de proyectiles de fuego atravesando a cada robot que esta sobre el suelo pero cuatro últimos logran detenerlo con el poder de Silver al parecer los misiles de fuego son detenidos con sus poderes en el aire pero están extremadamente cerca de ellos "jeje…no les será tan fácil" Trueno mis dedos y los misiles explotan en frente de ellos, lanzando partes de robot a volar por todas partes- Por acabo- Regresando al piso perdiendo mis alas ya que estoy muy cansada "casi no tengo poder…pero aun tengo que encontrar a Sonic…" una sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara y empiezo a caminar por las ruinas en busca de Sonic

?: Con que tu destruiste a esas versiones baratas de Silver

Blaze "Lo siento Sonic, si llego a morir quiero que sea protegiendo…" Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una enorme patada que me manda a volar por los aires estrellándome contra unas columnas que se derrumban cayendo todas sobre mí: **¡ESO ME DOLIO MALDITASEA!**- Grito dando una explosión de fuego levantando todos los escombros que estaban sobre mí "Aaaa esas fueron mis últimas reservas de energía", al poner de pie aquella cosa que me golpeo en la espalda me da un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho haciéndome escupir sangre y enterrándome en una pared de cemento, inmovilizándome sujetando mi cuello con su mano "diablos quien es el"

?: **Mi misión es matar a Sonic el erizo**- "otro idiota que cree que soy inferior ¡maldición!"- **Pero como te has cargado todo mi ejercito te matare a ti primero**- Me avienta por los aires muy fuertemente, trato de abrir los ojos pero su velocidad supera totalmente a la de Sonic, golpeándome en el estomago rompiéndome algunas costillas tirándome al piso, no puedo abrir mis ojos me es imposible y el dolor por ese golpe es impresionante "no puedo ni reaccionar" siento el piso que me recibe totalmente mientras lo atravieso quedando enterrada en él y para dejarme totalmente inmovilizada el monstruo me impacta una fuerte patada en mi brazo derecho rompiéndolo con gran facilidad

Blaze: **Aaaaaa!**-Mi cuerpo no responde al estar tan lastimado "maldita sea…no puedo morirm no aquí, solo tengo una pequeña salida…" Forzando mi energía en los pues doy un salto hacia atrás para incorporarme pero antes de que termine el monstruo me da una patada justamente en la cara rompiendo mi nariz liberando la sangre, el golpe me lleva a unos 5 metros del lugar y me detengo unos 3 mas "Este maldito rompió mi nariz ni siquiera puedo bajar la guardia por un segundo y mi brazo esta inutilizado…no puedo perder…SONIC!" – **¡SONIC!**- Trato de ponerme en mi con ayuda de mi brazo pero el monstruo me pisa el brazo izquierdo rompiéndolo de inmediato- **AAAA!**- El dolor por esa pisada es mayor al de mi anterior brazo, no fue una simple pisada sentí como si lo desgarraran totalmente y destruyera el hueso como si nada "este desgraciado tiene más poder del que yo podría imaginar ni con mi forma FENIX podría hacerle daño…Maldita sea no puedo morir aquí…no tengo energía ni fuerzas tan solo…"-**¡NO QUIERO MORIR!**

?: **Jajajaja abandona toda esperanza porque hoy morirás**- Alza su puño pero no logro ver su cara- **Sabes esperaba más de ti Blaze pero eres más inútil que el propio Silver**- Al escuchar esas palabras siento una gran ira y enojo en mi interior abriendo mis ojos para ver su rostro y golpearlo pero… al verlo el rostro

Blaze:**Tu eres…**- Sin pestañar logro ver esa cara con esos ojos sin pupilas y llenos de aros rojos que están en el lugar donde debería estar su pupila "pero…si…"

?: **Jajajaja si soy yo el gran erizo ¡SONIC!-**Su pelaje es de color amarillo se encuentra en su estado súper, pero este tiene el pelaje alborotado y con sus dientes parecen los de una bestia hambrienta quien está en busca de su casa "tu…tu…"

Blaze: **¡TU NO ERES SONIC!**- Me golpea fuertemente en el pecho haciéndome escupir más sangre

?: **Cree lo que quieras pero me encargare de ti maldita gata, no te perdonare haber eliminado a toda mi tropa  
><strong>  
>Blaze: <strong>No es mi culpa que sean tan débiles jeje<strong>- Le escupo mi sangre dándole a los ojos, al pasar esto el me deja caer al piso sin que pueda moverme- **Si tu no lo eres…**- Mientras sonrió esperando mi muerta "lo siento Sonic…"

?: **Sabes**- Limpiándose la sangre de los ojos- **Planeaba darte una muerte rápida, pero ahora cambio de opinión quiero beber toda tu sangre y darme un gran festín con tu carne**- Saboreando sus labios- **Te matare jajajaja**- Una risa maniaca se y una mirada totalmente loca se trazan en su cara mostrándome la verdadera maldad del mundo en tan solo un erizo, mientras lanza su puño hacia mí, este lo puedo ver lentamente "Este es el fin…Adios a todos…adios Sonic me reuniré con Silver…" Cierro mis ojos esperando volver abrirlos viendo a Silver, pero no pasa nada, los abro para ver qué está pasando y veo que alguien está golpeando aquel monstruo en la cara con una patada "ese estilo podrá ser…"

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi cap tengo una cuantas cosas que decir:<p>

1-Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan sus reviews son muy valiosos

2-Lameno la gran demora, pero tengo mis ocupaciones y no sabré cuando será el próximo capítulo

3- "Una brecha de dolor interminable se abrió al sentir tu desgarran tés palabras quien me dejan en estas infinitas lagrimas por darme cuenta que perdí la sonrisa en tan solo un día" BLAZE THE CAT

Bueno eso es todo gracias aquellos que lean mis fics cuídense y suerte en la vida , se despide Carlos Larry


	5. Mi demonio solitario

Capitulo 5: Mi demonio solitario

Sonic PDV

DarkSonic: **Eres más inútil que el pequeño Tails**- La masa de odio me ataca impactándome dos puños en mi estomago y me da una fuerte patada en el estomago, pero usando todas mis fuerzas logro aferrarme al piso y mantenerme en pie

Sonic**: ¿Cómo te atreves hablar de el?, ¡Cierra esa maldita boca!**- Cargo un spin dash- **¡Tails no era ningún inútil!  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>Esta bien, era todo un ¡Estorbo para nosotros!<strong>- Junta sus manos para recibir mi spin dash

Sonic: **¿Nosotros?, ¡el era mi mejor amigo no tuyo!**- Soltando toda la energía acumulada, lanzándome sobre ese maldito

DarkSoni: **No puedes arrancarme de tu vida. Soy tú y tu eres yo**- Al momento justo en que el me piensa sujetara con las manos, salto sobre ellas y con un salto mortal le doy una patada en la cabeza-** Aaaa!**- Lo tiro al piso y yo aterrizo a salvo en el piso

Sonic: **Ya lo hice no te das cuenta, eres libre no tienes porque seguirme mas**- Mientras extiendo mi mano para que él se levante

DarkSonic: **Pero…si yo soy tu gran parte oscura…soy todo lo que odias**- Me mira atónito por lo que acabo de decirle y no cree en mis palabras

Sonic: **Tan solo eres quien carga con el dolor y pesar de mi vida**- El sujeta mi mano pero la aprieta mirándome seriamente

DarkSonic: **Recuerda…cuando yo tomaba control de ti, intentaba matarlos a ellos**- Le apretó la mano también y mi mirada cambia hacer fría

Sonic: **Pues ellos hicieron bien al contenerte y se lo estoy más que agradecido**- lo levanto bruscamente y lo miro directamente a los ojos- **Pero si tu quieres seguir en ese rincón de oscuridad tuyo y hundirte en las penas**- Alzo mi puño apretándolo- **No tendré piedad**

DarkSonic: **No es solo el odio, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?**- Miro su pecho y empieza a brotar un aura maligna, empieza a aumentar el tamaño de sus colmillos, siendo más afilados y más largos al mismo tiempo que sus garras- **Soy la bestia que tenias adentro, soy tu instinto animal y ahora… ¡lo has perdido!**- Levanta su mano y de ella se notan las enormes garras

Sonic: **¡Que!**- No me percato de las garras al escuchar las palabras de él y al bajar la guardia me rasguña el pecho dejándome herido y haciéndome perder el equilibrio

DarkSonic: **Jajajaja**- veo como un brillo se hace en su mano izquierda- **¡Chaos Spear!**- Me lanza el proyectil pero este es totalmente lleno de oscuridad, logro saltar y esquivarlo. Aunque la explosión es muy fuerte y me saca a volar pegándome contra un edificio

Sonic: **¡Aaarrg!**- Me entierro contra el cemento de frente rompiéndome mi nariz- ¿Crees que te necesito?- Con mis manos me saco del cemento y aterrizo poniéndome en guardia para la batalla- **Ahora te demostrare que soy el único e inigualable ¡Sonic el erizo! ¡No una bestia!**- Corriendo a gran velocidad y haciendo spin dash pegándole en su pecho aumentando mas y mas la velocidad para causarle el mayor daño posible

DarkSonic: **¡Puaaaa!**- Escupe sangre al recibir mi golpe en su pecho- **¡Maldito!**- Trata de sujetarme pero antes de que lo haga paro el spin dash dándole una enorme patada en su cabeza justo en los ojos- **¡Aaaaa maldito!, te mostrare la fuerza que podría ser tuya**- como un mazo me golpea con ambas manos en el pecho pero antes de que caiga me da una patada la cual me manda a volar

Sonic: **Aaaaaa que velocidad**- logro estabilizarme pero al mirar me doy cuenta que el ya está en frente de mi

DarkSonic: **¿Sorprendido?**- el me Lanza sus garras a mi cara pero logro detenerlas con mi brazo derecho, aunque no salgo ileso porque me clava las afiladas garras en mi brazo - **Acéptalo necesitas de mi para vivir  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>¡Noooo lo creo!<strong>- Sujeto el brazo de Dark doblándoselo- **Tu necesitas mi dolor para existir no eres más que mi sombra**- Impulsándome con el brazo doblado de Dark le doy una patada en la garganta aplicando presión- **¡No eres más que tristes recuerdos!**- Impactándolo contra el piso**  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>Aaaaa…<strong>- Su aura negativo aumenta y sus garras se pintan de un color rojo brillante- **Soy más que eso, yo soy el verdadero, ¡YO SOY SONIC! Y no necesito de nadie para vivir, exterminare a todos, empezando por ti, copia barata  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>Sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo, al acaso no lo entiendes<strong>- Golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara con mis pies- **Entiéndelo yo soy el único Sonic aquí**- Rompiéndole la nariz a golpes con mi zapato y ensuciándolo de sangre

DarkSonic- **Aaaargg**- Escupe la sangre al piso y me clava las garras en mi planta del pie- **Tu eres el que no entiende, yo soy tu fuerza que siempre has tenido adentro, pero ahora tengo mi propia vida y no dejare que un idiota como tú me la quite**

Sonic: **¡Suelta mi pie!**- Trato de zafarme las garras del pie que me causan mucho dolor pero no logro porque el sujeta mi pie con la otra mano impidiendo que pueda liberarme

DarkSonic: **Ahora prepárate para morir estúpido erizo**- Mientras me entierra y me saca las garras dejando mi pie inutilizado, "aaaaa ahora no puedo ni mantenerme en pie…" Me sujeta del cuello y me apunta con sus grandes y afiladas garras- **¿Cuales son tus últimas palabras antes de morir?**- Mirándome seriamente y apretando sus garras contra mi cara rasguñándomela por su gran filo

Sonic: **Porque crees que debería hacer eso, ¡no pienso morir!**- Dándole una patada en el estomago liberándome de él pero cayéndome al piso y arrastrándome para sobrevivir "aun tengo que hacer algo mas…mis amigos dieron la vida por mi…"

DarkSonic: **Tu, vas a morir, ¡tienes que hacerlo!**- Mientras se me acerca arrastrando las garras desgarrando el piso

Sonic: **¡Aléjate!**- Me arrastro hacia atrás tratando de que no me alcance "no me matara…mi lado oscuro..."- **¡No te me acerques!**

DarkSonic: **No lo pienso hacer Sonic, ya hace mucho tiempo he tenido que vivir a tu sombra y esto acabara hoy**- Se acerca lentamente haciendo un ruido espeluznante que me hace sangrar mis oídos

Sonic: **¡Aaaaa detente!**- Sigo arrastrándome tratando de buscar algo que pueda usar contra el "él siempre ha estado en mi…"

DarkSonic: **El día final ha llegado erizo azul**- Logra ponerse enfrente de mí y lanza sus afiladas garras mientras yo veo como será un gran impactante golpe y el final de mi vida "No puede acabar así …no puede acabar"

Sonic: **¡Noooo!**- Detengo el golpe con mi brazo quedando con solo mi pierna para pelear

DarkSonic: **Eres muy persistente…**- Es un interrumpido por un grito de una persona familiar

Blaze: **¡NO QUIERO MORIR!**-Se escucha a lo lejos "Blaze…BLAZE…"

Sonic: **¡BLAZE! Ella está en peligro tenemos que salvarla**- Trato de incorporarme pero mis heridas son muy graves "no ella no"- **Aau fue un error haberla dejado sola  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>A quien le importa esa estúpida gata<strong>- El hace presión en mi brazo y podría amputármelo fácilmente

Sonic: **¡Aaaa! No entiendes, ella dio su vida para salvarnos gracia a ella estas ¡vivo!**- A pesar del dolor me quito las garras de mi brazo y lo empujo dejándolo sobre el piso

DarkSonic: **¿Y?**- Me mira fríamente

Sonic: **Ella es nuestra amiga. ¡Acaso no lo comprendes!**- Le miro muy furioso

DarkSonic: **Yo nunca tuve amigos y nunca los tendré, recuérdalo no necesito de nadie ni de ti ¡Sonic!**- Hace fuerza para quitarme de su cuerpo

Sonic: **No lo entiendes cierto, maldición**- Resisto aunque mi cuerpo está perdiendo mucha sangre generada por la presión

DarkSonic: **¿Entender qué? Que tu siempre estuviste en un mundo de felicidad con tus "amigos" mientras que yo me ahogaba con tus penas y sufrimientos ¡QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE ENTIENDA QUE SIEMPRE ESTADO SOLO EN ESTA MALDITA VIDA!**- Su aura maligno aumenta pero es un color azul diabólico, con un tanto de nostalgia

Sonic: **Yo…**- No tengo palabras porque lo que él decía era verdad… "nunca pensé en mi lado oscuro porque nunca pensé que tuviera vida propia"

DarkSonic: **¡Pues siempre la tuve! Pero nunca tuve una forma o un cuerpo para el cual poder vivir libre de ese maldito rincón de sufrimientos**- Sus colmillos se acercan a mi cara, mostrándome toda su ira y rencor

Sonic: **…**- Lo miro fríamente y siento que en todo este tiempo no pude salvar a un ser y ese ser soy yo

DarkSonic: **No tienes palabras maldito, lo sabia debes morir al igual que todos así mi dolor se acabara y podre vivir feliz**- Abre su hocico para degollarme vivo

Sonic: **No puedo reparar todo lo que te hice…**- El se detiene y me mira seriamente sin perder el odio que ha acumulado por años hacia a mi

DarkSonic: **¿Que planeas darme una vida?, pues no lo intentes porque ya se acabo todo terminaran mis malditos recuerdos malos nunca mas tendré este dolor**

Sonic: **Pero…**- Me levanta con sus brazos ahorcándome

DarkSonic: **Quiero el placer de estrangularte**- Apretándome fuertemente el cuello

Sonic: **Nunca… es taaa-rde para…**- Siento que me asfixio pero con mucho esfuerzo digo tal vez mis ultimas palabras- **…creee-ar bellos recuerdos**- Se detiene pero no me baja, mientras que el mira al piso muy triste

DarkSonic: **Crear nuevos recuerdos…**- Mira al piso muy pensativo- **Pero siempre tendré que soportar todo tu dolor…siempre estaré solo en ese rincón sin nadie que me ayude  
><strong>  
>Sonic: <strong>Yo…debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo…-<strong>Lo miro algo triste y apenado

DarkSonic: **¿Qué?**- Me mira muy fríamente dejándome en el piso

Sonic: **Nunca supe que tu tenias una mente propia…nunca pensé que tu sufrías…por eso lo siento**- Me le acerco cojeando

DarkSonic: **Que..que quieres…detente**- Lo abrazo y el queda asombrado sin poder moverse

Sonic: **Desde ahora en adelante no estarás solo…**- Mientras lo rodeo con mis brazos- **Perdón…esta vez no estarás solo, no dejare que ese dolor lo enfrentes tu solo…te lo prometo**

DarkSonic: **Yo…**- Sin darme cuenta el empieza a llorar y me abraza también- **Gracias…**- Soltando muchas lagrimas- **Ese dolor lo he llevado…y ahora…no estaré solo…**

Sonic: **Se que no puedo corregir todo lo que paso...todo el dolor que sufriste en ese rincón de dolor**- Cierro mis ojos entendiendo a mi lado oscuro- **pero tú y yo seremos un equipo desde ahora en adelante, compartiremos el dolor  
><strong>  
>DarkSonic: <strong>No…no tienes porque tener el dolor<strong>- Se separa de mi pero su mirada cambia y sus pupilas se ven de nuevo en sus ojos de color morado- **Ya sé que tu siempre me ayudaras**- pone la mano sobre mi hombro-**gracias serás mi primer mi amigo**- Sonriéndome cambiando su color oscuro a un color morado y sus manos regresan a su estado original

Sonic: **Así se habla amigo, ahora vayamos a salvar a Blaze**- Le extiendo la mano

DarkSonic: **Iré contigo pero no físicamente**- Veo como su cuerpo se empieza a desvanecer desde los pies para arriba convirtiéndose en un aura purpura

Sonic: **Espera que te pasara, te… ¿volveré haber?**- Mientras se me acerca y me abraza

DarkSonic: **Estaré dentro de ti Sonic, nunca lo olvides**- Mientras su aura purpura se pega a mi cuerpo curando mis heridas

Sonic: **Gracias…nunca lo olvidare**- Extiendo mi puño hacia el cielo- **Prometo ante este mundo que cumpliré mi promesa mi amigo…**- Bajo mi puño y me pongo en posición de correr- **¡Ahora a salvar a Blaze!**- Empezando a correr yendo hacia el lugar donde la escuche gritar, corro a toda velocidad para llegar y esperar que no haya pasado nada malo "Blaze…lo siento…yo te salvare" aumentando mi velocidad al máximo viendo por fin a Blaze en el piso muy herida "Blaze…" siento un enojo pero lo recuerdo "amigo…esta vez no estarás solo" concentro la velocidad en mis pies y un purpura aparece en mi cuerpo en forma de llamas en mis manos pies y en el pecho "esto es de el…gracias" aumenta mi velocidad radicalmente y logro estar al lado de el

Sonic: **¡Aléjate de Blaze escoria!**- Dándole una fuerte patada en la cara "te salvare Blaze" con una sonrisa en mi rostro lanzo al monstruoso erizo a volar

Continuara… 

* * *

><p>Este es el fin del capítulo espero que les haya gustado asi que…<p>

Gracias a las personas que leen y disfruten mi fic

Gracias a mi gran querida amiga Nancy tus reviews son muy valiosos para mi

"Desesperante rincón de dolor, amargo líquido de sangre horrorosa, soledad es lo que viví…en el pasado porque tu ahora estas aquí, tu mano sujeta la mía para ver el futuro y cambiar este mundo" DarkSonic

Se despide Carlos Larry y les digo que no pienso demorarme tanto en los caps


	6. El suave dolor lo perdiste hoy

Capitulo 6: El suave dolor lo perdiste hoy

? P.D.V

Este maldito erizo me pego en toda la cara "cuanta potencia tiene este desgraciado, ¿porque DarkSonic no se hizo cargo del?... ¡acaso! desobedeció al capitán" Mi cuerpo está en el aire "Ahora veras escoria de héroe" Doy un bote hacia tras apoyándome en mis dedos para empujarme con ellos para quedar de pie otra vez

Sonic: **Blaze lo siento**- Veo como el tonto erizo abraza a la patética gata que hace poco pude haber matado "solo postulo lo inevitable"- **Espérame Blaze por favor**- Escucho esas palabras y el Erizo se pone en guardia "por fin tengo trabajo que hacer"

?: **Has resultado ser una gran molestia**- Mis pies se empiezan a quemar y mis manos sueltan mi aura amarillo oscuro- **Pero acabare contigo y cumpliré la misión de DarkSonic, ¡vas a morir!**- Con un impulso de mis pies salgo disparado a gran velocidad, al parecer es tanta que solo se puede ver la tierra que levanto al correr "Sera un simple golpe y un nuevo ascenso al poder"

Sonic: **DarkSonic… ¡DARKSONIC!**- Sus ojos se transforman en una bestia y su pelo se levanta pero no se transforma a negro "esto no lo describían los antecedentes de este estúpido erizo" su pie se enciende en llamas purpuras y hace un amague para empezar a correr "Soy el más rápido, soy un monstruo que acabara con él y destruirá todo"

?: **Tienes algún problema erizo estúpido**- En cuestión de segundo aparece en frente de mi "no…!PUEDE VER SUS MOVIMIENTOS!, estos poderes están fuera de la escala normal de Sonic…¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sonic: **¿Querías decirnos algo?**- Su voz se escucha combinada con la de DarkSonic "pero ¿Cómo demonios paso esto?...acaso Sonic obligo a DarkSonic a permanecer en su cuerpo" Mientras que su ojo tiene un iris de color verde y su pupila cambio de color negro a un color morado. Siento el odio de dos almas cuyo causante de su dolor soy yo, quien es aprisionado por una simple mirada

?: **Que le has hecho a DarkSonic, ¡libéralo! El tiene derecho hacer libre como todos los demás- **Reacciono con una patada lanzada giratoria en todo su cara "Maldito erizo, no eres más que un simple tonto, liberare a DarkSonic y luego te destruiré"

Sonic: **El ha escogido quedarse conmigo y no pienso dejarlo con un ser tan patético como tu**- La voz de DarkSonic se pierde en el aire, reapareciendo la original y clara voz del erizo Sonic, bloqueando mi patada con su brazo derecho, causándome a mi dolor "Este poder es nuevo…es fuera de mis limites..."

?: **¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?**- Retiro rápidamente mi pie pero en el transcurso Sonic lo sujeta fuertemente y me levanta mirándome a los ojos fríamente "maldito Erizo suéltame de una buena vez, no entiendo como DarkSonic está contigo no creo que el haya podido cambiar tan fácilmente" forcejeo mi pie pero el maldito erizo no lo suelta y además me lo aprieta fuertemente

Sonic: **Jeje, nunca lo comprenderás**- Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara, es distinta a todas las que haya visto en este mundo "porque se siente tan calmado el lugar, tan simple y fácil, ¿Por qué su cara no refleja el sufrimiento y el dolor?" Me sujete fuertemente el pie y me lanza hacia el piso con una enorme velocidad impactándome en las rocas y enterrándome en el piso muy hondo

?: **¡SUFICIENTE!**- Reúno todas mis fuerzas destruyendo absolutamente todas las rocas que se encuentran a mi alrededor, saltando y quedando sobre el piso de nuevo mientras veo como el erizo está al lado de esa estúpida gata- **Se acabaron los juegos mi misión es exterminar a Sonic el erizo pero ahora la mayor prioridad será recuperar a ¡DarkSonic!**- Mientras me acerco sigilosamente a Sonic y Blaze "sacare a ese inútil y lo hare entrar en razón" Sonic a un no se percata de mi presciencia y mira a Blaze tendida en el suelo sangrando "…si le ataco directamente el me esquivara y golpeara fácilmente…ya se esa tonta gata servirá para algo" Cargo en mi mano mucha energía Chaos- CHAOS…- Apunto a la gata y disparo- ¡Million Spears!- De mi mano sale una gran lanza la cual Sonic se percata a tiempo para detenerla

Sonic: **¿Ah?**- mira la enorme Spear que se acerca hacia ellos- **Jeje**- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro acercándose para detener el ataque- **Demasiado fácil**- dejando a Blaze a unos metros de distancia y colocando sus manos para recibir y devolverme el ataque "Crees que no pensé que harías eso…ahora es cuando tendré mi oportunidad idiota"

?: **Eso es lo que tú crees Sonic**- Trueno mis dedos-**¡Million!**- Y la gran flecha gigante se divide en 1 millón de flechas pequeñas esquivando a Sonic y dirigiéndose a donde Blaze- **Intenta salvarla pero será imposible jajaja**- Empezando a correr para acercármele

Sonic: **¡NO BLAZE!**- Su gran velocidad que me impresiona totalmente, le da una gran ventaja colocándose en posición para detener las Spears

?: **A este ritmo debo darme prisa**- Acelero a toda la velocidad que tengo y veo como Sonic hace un campo de defensa que lo protege tanto a él como a Blaze "No es lo que esperaba pero le sacare provecho de la situación" La mayoría de los Spears impactan pero son desintegrados al tocar el campo defensivo de Sonic uno por uno

Sonic: **Creíste que me derrotarías tan fácil**- Mientras solo quedan 10 Spears para que baje ese campo defensivo, mientras él no se da cuenta y me posiciono detrás de los Spears, los cuales impactan totalmente el campo defensivo de Sonic- **Como te lo dije esto es muy sencillo**- Logro ver como sacude sus manos en señal de un trabajo bien hecho

?: **No bajes la guardia tan rápido**- Logro tomarlo por supresa- ¡Chaos Get out!- Mis manos brillan un color verde penetrando el pecho de Sonic buscando a DarkSonic "!Aca estas!" Tomando la masa de DarkSonic en lo profundo del cuerpo de Sonic

DarkSonic: **No suéltame**- Me golpea el brazo tratando de que no lo saque de Sonic desesperadamente me desgarra el brazo lastimándomelo

?: **¡Qué diablos te sucede!**- La sujeto con todas mis fuerzas y le estrujo sus brazos para inmovilizarlo

DarkSonic: **¡Aaargg!**- Deja de hacer resistencia, por el dolor que le provoque "Ahora regresaras con nuestro padre"

Sonic: **¡Aaaarrr!**- Sin poder moverse, le arranco a Dark con todas mis fuerzas pero al sacarlo puedo observar como a perdido su gran y esplendorosa oscuridad

?: **¡PERO TU NO ERES DARKSONIC!**- Le golpeo en la asquerosa cara sonriente y lo tiro al piso viendo su cuerpo violeta brillante "¿qué ha pasado aquí?..." Lo tomo del cuello levantándolo fuerte mente- **¡Como puedes estar así! ¡HERMANO! Has perdido toda tu cordura, que clase de blasfemia es esto- Le apretó el cuello mientras siento un dolor en mi pecho**- Como has traicionado a tu hermano, has perdido tu camino hermano

Sonic: **No se qué demonios está pasando aquí…**- Se levanta del piso, había olvidado completamente a Sonic "maldito erizo ahora no tengo tiempo para ti"- **Pero…!YO CUMPLIRE MI PROMESA!**- Dándome un buen puño en la cabeza el cual solo me hace retroceder muy poco

DarkSonic: **Sonic…**- Mientras sonríe y me avienta una patada en el estomago. Pero el golpe no me duele sino siento un agudo dolor en mi corazón "Me has traicionado…hermano…"

?:**hermano…**- Me levanto del piso y dándome cuenta tengo una lagrima en mi cara-**¡HERMANO!**- Me la limpio y empiezo a sentir como la energía me carcome por completo dejando que invada mi cuerpo sintiendo como me domina una oscuridad y me absorbe totalmente mientras veo que todo se pone negro y no puedo oír nada "¿hermano…tu porque hiciste eso?…¿porque me golpeaste? No lo entiendo siempre seriamos hermanos y siempre nos ayudaríamos ¿Qué fue lo que paso?..."

DarkSonic P.D.V.

El cuerpo de mi hermano Akramer se incinera en llamas negras y las mandíbulas de su cara se deterioran, permitiéndome ver sus dientes y un líquido espeso negro gotea de su boca

DarkSonic: **Hermano…**- Me siento nublado y desorientado al ver a mi hermano en ese estado "Akramer…nunca quise…" pero antes de seguir mis pensamientos soy interrumpido al sentir una mano en mi hombro algo que me despierta y me aleja de mis pensamientos oscuros regresándome a la realidad

Sonic: **Tranquilo amigo**- Volteo mi rostro y logro ver la cara de Sonic sonriente apoyándome para superar este gran problema "gracias Sonic…tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo"

DarkSonic: **Gracias amigo emepe…**- Antes de terminar mi frase soy sujetado por el brazo llego de huesos puntiagudos los cuales se entierran en mi pecho causándome una gran herida "Este es su poder…"Me entierran en una montaña que estaba a una gran lejanía de nuestro antiguo lugar- **Aaarrggg**- Vomito una gran cantidad de sangre al sentir el golpe de mi hermano- **Aaaa diablos**- Trato de quitármelo de encima pero me entierra dos grandes huesos en mis hombros dejándome aferrado a la montaña "que velocidad…que poder…"- Sin duda alguna eres mi hermano mayor- Digo con unas lagrimas en mi cara- **Maldita sea…**- Trato de moverme pero mi cuerpo está totalmente lastimado y si me muevo podría arrancarme yo mismo mis brazos

Akramer: **Grr…**- Me mira con recelo mientras se puede ver un gran odio en sus ojos- **Hermano…**- Su mirada cambia y se puede ver más triste- **Por…**- Antes de que pueda terminar sus palabras Sonic le da una buena patada en todos sus dientes- **¡MALDITO ESTORBO!**- Ruge regresando a su estado de ira total lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara el cual Sonic esquiva doblándose a la mitad y sentándole una patada de nuevo en la Cara

Sonic: **Eres muy lento, ¿Qué pasa eso es todo?**- Mientras se mueve alrededor del demostrando su gran velocidad "Sonic ten cuidado…pero Akramer, porque no recuerdo mucho de ti…"

Akramer: tu**… ¡TU PEDAZO DE BASURA INSERVIBLE!**- Su Pecho se desintegra un poco mientras se pueden ver los huesos de su interior y gracias a que es frente de mi logro ver su corazón el cual late pero es de un color azul oscuro, como si estuviera congelado por un largo tiempo pero aun así se movía de una extraña forma "No recuerdo a este Akramer…es que ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien de él…"

Sonic: **¡WOW!**- Pierde su concentración al ver tan gran monstruo puro y sádico "…Sonic…podrá contra el…"

Akramer: **Grr**- Sus ojos se afilan y sus pupilas se hacen pequeñas como el de una bestia. Lanzándose al ataque en menos de 2 segundos le impacta un gran rasguño en el pecho de Sonic, no consigo ver el movimiento de Akramer pero puedo ver la tierra que levanto con su asombrosa velocidad "No…Sonic…"

DarkSonic: **¡Vamos Sonic!**- Le grito con todas mis fuerzas para que no se rinda ante gran golpe que le saca sangre y lo saca volando aterrizando en el piso pero siguiendo con una fuerte fricción sobre el piso raspándose todo la espalda- **¡DEMONIOS!**- Trato de moverme pero mis brazos se arrancaran si lo hago- **¡No hay otra opción!**- Grito dispuesto a arrancarme lo brazos

Sonic: **¡NI SE TE OCURRA SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ!**- Me detengo y observo a Sonic quien tiene una herida en el pecho que sangra y con una sonrisa en su cara la cual me tranquiliza totalmente- **Esto**- Estira su puño hacia Akramer- **¡RECIEN EMPIEZA!**- Se Lanza en posición de pelea y empieza a correr a gran velocidad, al mismo tiempo Akramer llena sus puños de grandes huesos pulsantes desgarran tés y se lanza a gran velocidad, no veo el momento pero logro captar en que Sonic justo un segundo que Akramer le desgarre de nuevo el pecho salta hace un Spin dash y lo entierra en el suelo pero no se detiene, el Spin dash va súper cargada y cada vez mas aumenta toda su velocidad, raspándolo totalmente contra el piso cada vez mas y mas. Hasta que termina dándole una patada en todo el cráneo sacando algunos dientes a volar- **No vuelvas a tocar a Dark, te haces llamar tu hermano ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!**- El pisa el cráneo de Dark para impulsarse, al hacer eso llega rápidamente hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara pero también tristeza al ver el estado de mi cuerpo

Dark: **Sonic…estoy…**- Me interrumpe poniendo su mano en mi pecho

Sonic: **Únete a mi**-Dice seriamente mirándome a los ojos "pero no sabe que él y yo estamos heridos mi energía es inútil solo causaría más problemas para el

Dark: **No puedo hacerlo Sonic**- Le miro fríamente, al saber que no debo unirme con el

Sonic: **Dark…tienes que hacerlo**- Siento que él se me acerca y me consiente la frente- **No quiero que te lastimen mas…recuerda es mi promesa **

Dark: **Yo…**- Siento como por fin en la vida tengo a una persona que cuida de mi…pero "Porque me duele el corazón a caso paso algo con Akramer solo sé que él viene de Sonic pero él se libero de él hace mucho tiempo, acaso sucedió algo mas…no lo recuerdo"

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una pequeña gata se levanta de su gran batalla

Blaze P.D.V.

"…Me puedo mover por lo menos" Trato de mover mis brazos pero siento como los músculos están totalmente lastimados

Blaze: **Creo que no…**- Alzo mi cabeza mirando el cielo que se empieza a nublar excepto el centro- **Pero... ¿qué demonios pasa?**- Un erizo de color blanco y unas rayas amarillas en su pecho se logra divisar a lo lejos bajando lentamente- **No estamos muerto…**

?: **Hora de poner orden en este mundo**- Mientras se percata de mi presencia y se me acerca lentamente- **Aaaa que tenemos aquí la pequeña Blaze, tu pecado será castigado ahora mismo  
><strong>  
>Blaze:<strong> Kratos…tu…<strong>- Mientras me apunta con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

Kratos: Tranquila **en poco te quitare todo el dolor que tienes…**- Mientras su dedo se ilumina y lo acerca hacia mi "No…ahora…ya no hay salida…"

* * *

><p>Continuara<p>

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, se demoro por las tareas pero al fin saque algo de tiempo n.n

Un review no cuesta nada. Por eso agradezco aquellos que dejan un review n.n

"Hermano el dolor por tu rechazo es confuso pues el negro por blanco cambiaria por tenerte entre mis brazos, ahora el dolor alimenta mi ser y tú me heredaste tu dolor…lo usare para acabar contigo y cumplir mi misión" AKRAMER

Se despide Carlos Larry


	7. Marcas dolorosas

Capitulo 7: Marcas dolorosas

Un erizo de pelaje blanco como la nieve, de pechera negra muy oscura, con ojos azules oscuros, guantes negros, descansa en su trono dándose todos los lujos que un dios debe tener: Mujeres, comida, entretenimiento y su propio mundo el planeta Mobius, pero luego de 5 largos años su vida se ha convertida muy aburrida, sus sirvientas no tienen el mismo efecto ahora que hace 5 años atrás cuando las conoció, no ha experimentado ningún placer nuevo en su vida, porque las erizas y lobas más bellas bajo su control no lo satisfacían, el no quería una pasión. Lo único que lo haría feliz, que satisface su sangre de guerrero elite única, es una gran pelea, pero no cualquier pelea, quería una pelea con un enemigo digno, aquel que hiciera interesante y duradero el combate. Pero su ultimo enemigo Sonic le había dado un poco de esa satisfacción a su sangre, por su última pelea la cual recordaba pero siempre ignoraba por sus sirvientas

El erizo de gran ego reposa en su castillo del cielo aburrido de ningún cambio….

Kratos P.O.V.

Me encuentro descansando en mi cómodo trono viendo a las dos bellas doncellas, Amber la loba de un exquisito pelaje rojo quien tenía las más bellas curvas de todo este patético mundo que pude encontrar y Cathy la eriza de pelaje blanco como el mío, cuyas virtudes aun me traen algo de asombro

Kratos: **Parece que Cathy dormirá conmigo hoy**- No parada de ver a mi eriza lujuriosamente

Cathy: **Muchas gracias… mi señor**- Siempre contestaba teniendo en cuenta su elegancia, esto me parecía algo aburrido al principio, pero su delicadeza la hace perfecta tal como una bella gema, siempre es algo tímida pero eso me hace desearla más

Amber: **Vamos Kratos, acaso ¿no quieres tener algo de diversión?**- Amber me mira sensualmente, lo cual siempre me había hecho perder los estribos desde hace tiempo, aunque esa mirada estaba perdiendo su efecto por alguno razón. No era la misma loba que había encontrado asustada al ver que asesine a toda su familia, cuando ella no estaba en su hogar, ya que según supe había salido con su novio, quien asesine frente a los ojos de ella. Sin darme cuenta ella se me acerco lentamente con sus tácticas lujuriosas, tantos años y sigue siendo igual, lastimosamente me he aburrido de ella- **No te conviene tener a Cathy a tu lado, sabes que yo siempre te seré fiel hasta la muerte**- Lentamente me empezó a acariciar la pierna derecha y subía lentamente. Claro que te creo, luego de matar a tu estúpido novio perdiste toda esperanza de tu vida. Recuerdo ver tus ojos vacios, mientras me prometía tus servicios como esclava personal, claro no podía rechazar esto, pero el hecho de que no me hallas traicionado no significa que confiare en ti, solo eres otra más que utilizare.

Kratos: **Jum…**- La mire como lambia mi pierna proponiéndose hacer de las suyas para que pueda dejarla dormir conmigo esta noche- **No creo que debas seguir**- la sujeto del pelo levantándola fuertemente al mismo tiempo que la escucho gritar de dolor- **No te pedí que lo hicieras, así que no me toques hasta que te lo ordene**- La tire al piso, siempre me hartaba su actitud de entregarse tan fácil, eso dejaba desear mucho de ella por esa razón podría hacer con cualquiera con el tal de sobrevivir, solo lo hace para conservar su simple existencia, la cual no he logrado encontrarle alguna razón.

Amber: **¡Auu!**- Cayo de cabeza contra la pared, dándose un buen golpe, dejándola inconsciente

Cathy: **Señor Kratos por favor perdónela no era…su intención**- Cathy se acerco a ella y la levanto ensuciando sus manos con la asquerosa sangre de esa simple loba, esto me producía una ira interna, pero sabía que Cathy era la chica más pura e incapaz de lastimar a una persona. Una habilidad que utilizaría luego.

Kratos: **¡Déjala!**- Grite eufórico parándome de mi silla acercándome a las dos- **Cathy déjala sola y límpiate las manos no debes ensuciarte con la sangre de Amber  
><strong>  
>Cathy: <strong>Si señor…tan solo…<strong>- Sus ojos se pusieron tristes y mostraron una mirada de plegarias, sus ojos eras tan puros como el agua, era mi única debilidad en este mundo

Kratos: **¡Basta Cathy!, ahora solo obedece**- la mire fríamente alzando el cuerpo de Amber sujetándola de su pelaje, arrepintiéndome de mis palabras desde lo más profundo

Amber: **Auu…**-Ella miro mal a Cathy se que tu Amber tiene celos de que trate mejor a Cathy y eso no me importa, pero no permitiré que nadie tenga esa actitud en mi reino

Cathy: **Si…Señor…Adiós Señor**- Saliendo del palacio real caminando a las infinitos jardines

Cathy P.O.V.

Me encuentro caminando por los bellos jardines del señor Kratos, es un amable señor, siempre me ha ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio, además el es muy cariñoso conmigo, lamento que no sea así con Amber, quisiera ayudarla pero la última vez que lo intente se enojo bastante conmigo, tan solo la defendí y le dije que hiciera lo correcto, aunque su reacción y sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente…

Flash back

En el piso inferior de la gran mansión del señor Kratos me encontraba con Amber, trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

Cathy: **No debes dañar los atuendos del señor Kratos el hace todo por nosotros**-Estaba sosteniendo sus dos brazos, uno de ellos llevaba la prenda favorita del señor Kratos y el otro llevaba un cuchillo para desgarrarla por completo

Amber: **Suéltame estúpida eriza, no eres más que una simple esclava**- Me dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho dejándome lastimada en el piso

Cathy: **Amber, ¿porque haces esto?**- Me apoye en mis dos manos levantándome lentamente mirándola algo triste- **El señor Kratos nos da los mayores lujos de esta vida, además el es muy amable…**- Su mirada cambio cuando dije la palabra *amable* mirándome con una ira en sus ojos, la cual me asusta y al ver su cuerpo pude notar que se tensiono como nunca en la vida, parecía que quisiera golpearme

Amber: **Que te quede bien claro, Kratos no es más que un idio…**- Por alguna razón no pude dejar que terminara de completar la frase y le di una gran cachetada que hasta me lastimo mi mano por la potencia del golpe

Cathy: **No digas eso del señor Kratos, el es la mejor persona que conocí en este mundo**- Pero ella se recupero rápidamente y le dio una vuelta al cuchillo tirando la prenda de Kratos. Sujetándome con su mano y poniendo el cuchillo en mi cuello

Amber: **Tú no sabes el dolor que ha provocado Kratos, eres imbécil de nacimiento, el mato a mi familia aniquilo el amor de mi vida, acabo con nuestra feliz vida en la tierra convirtiéndonos en esclavas**- Ella Apretó el cuchillo hacia mi cuello haciéndolo sangrar un poco- **Es que estas ciega, ¿no ves que nuestra vida no tiene sentido?  
><strong>  
>Cathy: <strong>Entonces porque has vivido todo este tiempo jurando lealtad al señor Kratos<strong>- Vi como una gota de sangre toco el piso y me sentía realmente asustada. La única persona que quería que me ayudara era el señor Kratos…

Amber: **Claro que he vivido por una razón…**- Deja caer el cuchillo y da unos pasas atrás ocultándose en la oscuridad- Pero la sabrás en su momento- Retirándose con una sonrisa algo diabólica que me dejo muy asustada…

Fin del flash back

Esas palabras nunca las olvidaría… que planea hacer…podría ser algo malo hacia el señor Kratos, no lo sé con claridad. Solo veo las rosas del señor Kratos sus plantas y me llenan de paz

Cathy: **…las rosas son tan bellas**- Me tiro sobre el enorme pastizal y dejando que mis pensamientos no me molesten- **Por fin…paz…**

Mientras en el cuarto de Kratos

Amber P.O.V.

Los ojos del maldito Kratos me observaban totalmente, pude que hayan pasado años pero aun así conservo mi belleza después de tantas palizas

Kratos: **¿Y bien Amber?**- Sus ojos observaron todo mi cuerpo esperando una respuesta de mi, quizá alguna tonta excusa o disculpa , claro que ni loca me quiero disculpar…quiero cumplir mi objetivo pero es muy pronto, además no conozco su debilidad

Amber: **Mis disculpas señor**- Inclinando mi cuerpo para que entienda mi respeto hacia el…maldito seas Kratos cada segundo de estas estupideces me la pagaras

Kratos: **Así me gusta, ahora limpia esa sangre, repudio a todos ustedes erizos lobos cualquier especie que no es perfecta, tan solo son simples esclavos dispuestos a servirme**- Mientras regresaba a su trono para sentarse y seguir en sus vacios pensamientos …maldita escoria…mataste a todos mis seres queridos…desearía que esta sangre que limpio sea la tuya bastardo, antes de que terminara escuche unos pasos

?: **¡Maestro Kratos!**- Se escucha correr a un general de Kratos, pero no reconozco su voz, muy pocas veces he tratado con ellos, además era muy raro que ellos interrumpieran a Kratos

Kratos: **¡ALTO ZERO! Quien te dio permiso de interrumpirme**- Como de costumbre tan arrogante, el se paró de su trono saliendo hacia la entrada

Zero: **Señor, Akramer ha caído**- Ese tal Zero se le veía muy preocupado y realmente pálido lo cual no podía entender ¿quién es Akramer?- **Además Dark ahora está del lado de Sonic**- De un momento a otro Kratos se enfureció totalmente nunca lo había visto así en toda mi completa vida

Kratos: **¡SILENCIO!**- Mientras se levantaba y agarro a Zero sujetándolo del cuello- **¿Por qué tanto miedo hacia ese estúpido erizo?**-Pero de que estaban hablando no lograba entenderlo… acaso Kratos le tiene miedo a Sonic

Zero: **Bueno…señor…**- De repente pude ver que su cara retomo el color normal pero aun así Kratos lo tira al suelo

Kratos: **No te molestes, yo me hare cargo de ellos**- Salió de la habitación de muy mal humor, azotando la puerta y dejándome a mi solo con Zero

Zero P.O.V.

Ahora Kratos salió en busca de Sonic, eso me tranquiliza, pero me pregunto cómo es posible que Akramer haya perdido con Sonic, no comprendo cómo es que eso fue posible, si Akramer es muy fuerte y su gran ventaja es su velocidad de…siento como alguien me toca por detrás como un timbre

Amber: **¿De qué estaba hablando Kratos?**- La esclava de Kratos Amber ya la había visto antes una gran loba de un pelaje exquisito y unos ojos muy bellos, pero le pertenecía al señor Kratos y nunca podría tenerla a mi lado

Zero: **De unos antiguos enemigos, lo lamento pero tengo que irme**- Por más que quisiera estar con ella, tenía que organizar mis tropas y prepararlas para el próximo ataque de Kratos al otro planeta

Amber: **Pero**- Me sujeta del brazo- **¿Porque no te quedas?**- de alguna forma sus ojos me hechizaban y ella se me acerco lentamente- **serias tan amable de contarme ¿todo lo que está pasando?**-mientras me acariciaba mi pelaje de Lobo

Zero: **…**- Me sonroje sin darme cuenta, era uno de los grandes guerreros de Kratos pero no podía vencer la enorme tentación del cuerpo de Amber- **¿Porque debería decírtelo?**- para salir lo más rápido de este lugar tenía que ser serio incluso si mi cuerpo y corazón me gritaban quedarme junto a ella

Amber se me acerco lentamente y me dio una suave beso en mi mejilla: **Podría darte algo de mí..si me cuentas todo lo que está pasando, ¿lo harías?**- Al ver sus bellos ojos, me congelo de inmediato, puedo ver como lentamente sus brazos me rodeaban, despojándome de toda resistencia

Zero: **Yo…**-Trato de detenerla pero algo en mi no me deja, es un sentimiento nuevo…lentamente acerca sus labios a los míos

Amber: **Solo dime lo que está pasando y seré tuya**- Cerrando sus ojos para darme un beso pude sentir su aliento tan cerca del mío…realmente pienso en dejarme llevar por ella

Zero: **Es una propuesta muy tentadora**- Con que esto es lo que Akramer llama amor...ella es tan bella… está esperando mi respuesta- Pero…

Amber: **¿Pero? ¿Acaso no te sientes solo? No quieres un poco de esto**- Dándome un beso suave en los labios, el primer beso de mi vida…Amber… Esa humedad me atrae a ella, su suavidad es única, es algo totalmente nuevo para mí, tan solo quería estar junto a ella y no separarme. Pero por mi infortunio ella detuvo el beso en ese preciso momento- **Lo vez, si me dices todo lo que está ocurriendo hare todo lo que tú quieras**- Mirándome con una dulzura la cual era imposible resistirme

Zero: **…lo siento Amber**- Alejándome un poco de ella para levantarme

Amber me miro con rareza: **¿A qué te refieres?  
><strong>  
>Zero: <strong>…<strong>- La mire a los ojos con tristeza porque sabía que lo que sentía era amor por ella, pero solo soy para ella una simple información- **Lo siento no puedo quedarme tengo que irme  
><strong>  
>Amber: <strong>Pero…¿acaso no te gusto?<strong>- Claro que me había encantado quería repetirlo un millón de veces pero más importante que eso quería estar con ella toda mi vida…pensar en eso me lastimaba así que decidí olvidarlo

Zero: **…**- Simplemente no le respondí y salí del lugar para dirigirme con los otros dos generales

Amber: **Espera…**- Ella me miro con sus bellos ojos verdes, capturando toda mi atención

Zero: **¿Que sucede Amber?**- Mirándola seriamente y reuniendo fuerzas para resistir sus encantos

Amber: **…Acaso ¿confías en Kratos?-**Al decir esas palabras pude tomar mejor mi decisión respecto a mis sentimientos

Zero: **La verdad no, pero gracias a él vivo así que no puedo hacer algo que atente contra la vida de Kratos**- En ese mismo momento ella, me lanzo una fuerte cachetada, pero estuve totalmente dispuesto a aceptarla, por eso cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llego

Amber: **Pero que demo…**

?: **Siempre la misma impulsa y manipuladora. Cuando tiempo ha pasado y sigues siendo la misma Amber…**-Su presencia era desconocida mas su forma y su voz eran las más frías y aterradoras que pude haber escuchado, sus ojos violetas causaban temor…temor de ver a la mano derecha de Kratos…

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo, lástima que no haya podido actualizar antes, aunque saque algo de tiempo y pude terminarlo

Esto no lo hago para recibir review, pero soy sincero y leer los review de cada lector motiva a escribir, gracias a todos ellos. En especial un saludo a Nancy y Gaby

"Al verte tan sincera y manipuladora…me lastimo porque conozco tus intenciones pero sueño con tus dulces cuidados, cuidados que engendraron mi corazón, pero…nunca pedí esto y nunca pedí enamorarme de ti" ZERO

Se despide Carlos Larry


End file.
